There Goes My Life
by hooked-on-degrassi
Summary: this is a songfic done with a very beautiful song at least to me anyway . Jay and Emma have a baby, and this is about how it changes his life.


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Degrassi or There Goes My Life/Kenny Chesney. Though I'd be a very very happy girl if I could own Mike Lobel and Kenny Chesney ;)

This starts off in season four. Emma and Jay hookup every weekend down in the ravine, but they do way more than the show says. Jay never got expelled, no one got an STD, and Alex never found out about Jay hooking up with other girls but they broke up anyway. Jay is currently only with Emma, but they are kinda ashamed of their relationship hence the sneaking around. In the summer after her sophomore year though, Emma has something very important to tell Jay…

"Hey" Jay smiled at his pseudo girlfriend as she got into his car. Who would have thought he'd ever be going out with Emma Nelson, even if it was in secret?

"Hey." Emma replied with a nervous smile. Jay leaned in for a kiss but she stopped him.

"What?" he pouted.

"Jay, I…I have to talk you about something." She said while looking at her hands.

"Wha…what is it?" he asked cautiously, afraid of the answer.

"I'm pregnant." Emma said as she looked at him with teary eyes.

Jay's mouth dropped as she burst into tears. He held her in his arms, but he couldn't believe it.

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one.  
_

Both of their parents were furious, while Jay was still in shock. He weren't ready for this, not even close. He was only seventeen, he couldn't be a father, he hasn't even finished high school yet!

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone.  
_

_ As the weeks went on, Emma got bigger, and Jay's dreams got smaller. Before this, he had plans for himself, for his life. He was gonna move somewhere warm, far away from the mess of a life he created for himself in Toronto. But now he was stuck, and he couldn't do anything about it._

_And he said,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life.......  
_

When the day finally came, Jay was a nervous wreck. He and Emma were through a book of baby names, arguing about them, actually.

"What about Madison?" Emma suggested, and Jay made a face.

"Too prissy."

"Morgan?" she tried again.

"Better." Jay said as he considered it.

"For a boy though." Emma added.

"No way." Jay laughed, "no boy of mine is going to be named _Morgan_." He raised his eyebrows and teasingly said the name in a stuck up voice.

"What about…Oh!" Emma started to suggest another name but howled in pain.

"What?" Jay looked up, eyes wide in terror.

"It's time Jay!" she cried.

Jay jumped up and helped Emma to his civic. It couldn't be time, he was just getting used to her being pregnant. But as they wheeled Emma through a pair of double doors at the hospital, he knew he was out of time. After today, nothing would ever be the same, and he sighed as he went through the doors himself.

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl.  
_

It's been over two years since Emma had first revealed she was pregnant, though it feels longer to Jay. After Emma had Jenna Sky Hogart (he was still upset over her choice of middle names), they moved in together, and there little house always seemed to be a mess these days. Crayons and stuffed animals were abandoned anywhere you looked, and there were precious "creations" decorating the walls, Not that Jay minded, he melted every time he saw Jenna.

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.  
_

"Jay." Emma smiled softly as Jay looked up from watching Jenna play. "It's time to put Jenna to bed."

"Sure thing." Jay smiled as he turned back to his daughter. "You hear that Jenny-bear? Time for bed." Jenna just shook her blonde curls in response. "No? Well I guess I'll just have to read this story all by myself then." He said as he picked up Jenna's favorite book, _Love You Forever_. Her bright blue eyes that matched Jay's went wide, and she scrambled up the stairs with her teddy bear and Jay smiled before following.

_He smiles.....  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life.  
_

Jay was once again a mess, not that he showed it on the outside. How had half his life gone by so fast? He was thirty-five now, and his little girl was all grown up. She just walked across the stage at graduation a few days ago, but was already off to her new life, one without Jay. It made him so sad, Jay loved Jenna more than anything else in his life; more than his civic that was still ran like a dream, more than his old black hat that Jenna had taken from his years ago anyway, even more than Emma who had been his beautiful wife for fifteen years now. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was leaving.

_She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.  
_

"Bye Daddy." Jenna whispered as she hugged Jay tightly. "I'm gonna miss you sooo much."

"I love you baby girl." Jay told her as she let go.

"Bye mom." She smiled as she gave Emma a hug as well.

"Bye sweetie." Emma said, her voice cracking. "Don't forget to call as soon as you get there."

"Don't worry, I will." Jenna smiled and waved again, her blue eyes brimming with tears as well as she got into her dad's orange Honda Civic.

"I still can't believe you let her have the civic." Emma joked trying to lighten the mood as she hugged her husband.

Jay nodded silently and hugged Emma tightly as tears started to run down his face.

_And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye._

_There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye._

THE END!


End file.
